Computer monitor resolution has increased along with computer network bandwidth. However, many images stored on processing devices connected to a computer network, such as, for example, the Internet or other networks, are not encoded in a multi-resolution format. Consequently, a user may execute a browser on a processing device to view an image not encoded in the multi-resolution format. As the user starts “zooming-in” on rendered content, including the image, the image may be rendered larger than originally intended. As a result, the image may be rendered with poor detail and may become pixelated.